


Fit For A Queen

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Two Assassins in the Queen's bedroom?  What will happen next?





	Fit For A Queen

Standing near the entrance to the rear courtyard at Buckingham palace, unbeknownst to all two of the guests present at the Queen’s party had unofficial business there. One was currently upstairs sneaking through the Queen’s personal papers, while the other, you, was keeping an eye on her Majesty proper. Her majesty seemed to be fully occupied chatting with a few members of Parliament, so keeping an eye on her was easy enough.

Looking down at your ball gown, a lovely red with black lace trim, you stood out a bit amidst the more sedate gowns of many of the other guests, but you figured your job was to not only keep an eye out but be a bit of a distraction. And if the looks you were receiving were any indication, it was working well.

You were beginning to think that your partner was taking too long. A part of you considered going to look for him, but you worried that if you did, the Queen would decide to retire for the night and the two of you would be found out.

Before you could decide, you felt a pair of arms reach around your waist and a pair of lips brush your cheek.

“I was beginning to wonder, Mr. Frye.” You said smiling.

“Sorry love.” Jacob said, a tad sheepishly, giving you extra kisses.

“Did you find what we came here for?” You asked.

Patting the left side of his suit jacket, Jacob said “That I did.”

“So what took so long?” You asked, still watching the crowd.

“Oh just a bit of extra side business.” Jacob said.

“And what side business was that?” You asked.

“I’ll get to that in a minute. I’ve something else more important to go over with you” Jacob replied smirking. With that he took one of your hands behind your back and ran it over his crotch. You could feel that he was harder than stone.

Trying to make light of the situation, you said “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?“

“No gun. And I’m always happy to see you. And I’m not the only one” Jacob whispered in your ear.

Blushing almost as red as your dress you asked “Shall we call for the carriage?”

“No need. I’ve made arrangements” Jacob purred, keeping your hand on the bulge in his pants.

“And what arrangements would those be?” You asked, trying to keep yourself steady.

“Follow me” Jacob said, pulling you with him back inside the palace. Heading towards the staircase, you noticed that the guards who were there before seemed to have just up and left. Leading you upstairs, Jacob pulled you into one of the rooms.

Looking around, you saw that was probably the most ornate bedroom you had ever seen, complete with an amazing four poster bed.

“Jacob, whose room is this?” You asked stunned.

Jacob’s only response was a smirk.

“Don’t tell me this is the Queen’s room?!” You said.

“Yes it is.” Jacob said

“Why the Queen’s room?” You asked incredulously.

“Because no other one would do for my Queen.” Jacob said seductively as he began walking over to you and pulling you into his arms. Kissing you passionately, Jacob picked you up and carried you over to the bed, laying you down as gently as he could. Undoing his trousers and sliding them down some, he climbed on top of you, lifting up your heavy skirts as he did so.

“And what if a guard should come in?” You asked. “Or Her Majesty?”

“Then they can join in or get out” Jacob shrugged as he pulled you in for another kiss. “Don’t worry my Queen. We won’t be disturbed”

Feeling a tad devious by what Jacob had called you, you said “Wait, if I’m your Queen, you have to do as I command, correct?”

“Yes…” Jacob said smirking, very curious where you were going with this.

“Then as your Queen, I command you to feast on me. And I command you to play with me. Exactly as I like it.”

“Yes your Majesty” Jacob replied with a devious grin. Quickly Jacob dove underneath your skirts, and finding your opening, quickly set to work, sucking on your clit and sliding a few fingers into your opening, fingered you as hard as he could.

Feeling him work you, you quickly lost yourself in the pleasure. Jacob’s mouth was incredibly skillful on its own, but combined with his fingers was pure ecstasy. His moaning against your pussy was more than enough to nearly drive you over the edge quickly. With a few expert flicks of his tongue over your clit, you quickly came all over Jacob’s fingers.

As he slid them out and sucked on them Jacob asked eagerly “What does my Majesty command?”

For a moment, you barely registered anything. Still coming down, you said “Fuck me good and hard. Play with my nipples as you do so.”

With that Jacob slid himself inside and began working you steadily, his lips still locked with yours as he did so.

Letting his hands slide down to your Basque, Jacob loosened the laces and slid it down far enough to expose your nipples, where he quickly began sucking on them hard, making you moan louder than you intended to. Biting your hand through your glove, you hoped and prayed that no one heard you.

As he sucked on you, Jacob sped up, fucking you harder, with you feeling every inch of him, feeling as if you were being driven through the bed. Feeling him throbbing only served to make you more wet and only served to make your next climax build faster. You could tell he was having a hard time keeping it together and having pleasured you well, felt he should receive his due.

Bringing his face up to yours, between kisses you asked “What would my King like?”

Biting his lip in excitement, he said growling “For my Queen to ride me.” With that, Jacob got up and laid on his back. Helping you with your skirts as you straddled him, you lowered yourself onto him and quickly started rocking your hips.

“Harder” he moaned and laying your hands on his chest to help keep you steady, you rode him as hard as you could, making the bed shake. The two of you might have noticed, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were about to cum again.

Moaning Jacob’s name over and over, your pussy contracted and you came all over him. No sooner did you start to come down than Jacob himself finished, filling you with his seed, calling out your name as he did so.

Leaning over and kissing him, the two of you laughed and sighed with pleasure. More than anything you wished you could just lay beside Jacob and fall asleep right there. You would have if you hadn’t been startled by the sound of three loud taps on the door.

“What is that?” You asked sitting up.

“It means our times up and we need to get out of here” Jacob said quickly sitting up and straightening himself up, and helping you fix your dress. “Follow me”

Leading you through a series of secret passages, you and Jacob quickly found yourselves back outside near the front gates.

“How did you know about those?” You asked Jacob, trying to catch your breath.

“Guards told me about them when I set this up.”

“How did you set this up?” You asked curiously.

“A few of the guards had some gambling debts that I agreed to make go away.” Jacob shrugged.

“I was wondering about that. At any rate, we should get out of here. Because I get the feeling her Majesty won’t be amused when she sees her bed.”


End file.
